


let's get physical

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Playing Doctor, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: “As your doctor, I need to know everything about your body.”





	let's get physical

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Valentine's Day and in conjunction with [The Fantastic Beasts LGBTQ+ Ship Smut Event](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/), I've decided to contribute for day 1 which is today, the 14th of February. the theme is **first time** and I've written something with role-playing in bed.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> big thanks to my friend, Emily for the proof-reading! all mistakes are mine.

 

When Newt knocked on his left knee with the tiny rubber hammer for the fifth time in a row, Percival wondered if maybe agreeing to try something new in bed was not a good idea after all.

He had been looking forward to this when Newt shyly suggested that he wanted to roleplay in bed.

“Me, the doctor, and you, my patient,” Newt explained in between lewd kisses, groping both of their hard pricks enticingly. “I would take my time to examine your body thoroughly. Take good care of my special patient. Give you the sexiest treatment.”

The truth was harsher than what they had imagined because there was nothing sexy about sitting on the transfigured cold metal examination table, butt-naked with a knocker abusing his knee; Percival told Newt this.

“Of course it’s sexy!” Newt laughed, eyes crinkling adorably when he saw the pout on Percival’s face. “I get to boss you around and make you listen to my chatter. The shift of power makes my cock hard, darling.”

Percival tried to kick Newt; tried being the operative word here since Newt managed to catch his foot before it connected with his balls.

“No need for aggression, Mr. Graves. We don’t want your blood pressure going up because it will trigger your hypertension,” Newt chides lightly, already getting into his role with a quiet glee; fingers brushing on soft skin of Percival’s ankle.

With Percival’s right ankle secured in his hand, Newt pushed the leg up and gently pulled the man’s legs apart; moving his body in between Percival’s pale thighs, grinning when he heard the soft intake of breath because they were suddenly so close and the contrast between Newt’s warm body and the cold metal table made Percival shudder in rising delight.

“Now be a dear and stay still, Mr. Graves,” Newt instructed, voice purposely stern yet strangely intimate. “I need to conduct a sensitivity test on your body. To make sure your nerves are all right.”

Newt smiled, far too innocently gleeful, when Percival met his eyes with suspicion.

“Nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a little examination, nothing strenuous,” Newt assured gently, his voice soft and gentle; lulling Percival into trusting him and it worked because he closed his eyes after taking a deep breath, loosening his grip on the backless gown.

“Good,” Newt praised, his cheek brushed against Percival’s temple; rough hand cupping the back of Percival’s head gently, his thumb caressing Percival’s nape in an affectionate gesture, palm sliding past Percival’s jaw and down his throat, thumbing over his pulse.

Percival bared his neck to Newt’s inquisitive petting; letting the last of his control go as he relaxed under the sure fingers.

He was safe here with Newt. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t call him weak for wanting to be clingy. Newt wouldn't call him powerless for wanting to be needy; for wanting a rough hand and tender touches on his body. There was no need for him to act like he was strong here, there was no need for him to pretend that he didn’t like it when Newt was in charge.

So Percival let go and Newt took this as his cue to place his hand on Percival’s shoulders, caressing the toned arms lightly. “You like this don’t you, Mr. Graves? Someone touching you so intimately; having hands on your body, leaving marks,” Newt whispered the words next to Percival’s ear, nipped the fleshy lobe when Percival tried to protest. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

“Newt…”

“Call me Dr. Scamander, Mr. Graves. We are professionals here after all.”

“Dr. Scamander,” Percival huffed, glancing at Newt’s face.

“Yes darling, what is it?”

“My ass is cold,” Percival grumbled and Newt laughed at that; his whole face brightened up even more when Percival pursed his lips into a pout.

Instead of casting a warming charm, Newt pulled Percival into an embrace; hugging him tightly but Percival knew it was just a ruse because he could feel Newt’s fingers undoing the strings of his thin gown.

“What are you doing?” Percival whispered, his mouth brushing over Newt’s neck; a soft sound escaped from his throat when he felt Newt pulling the fabric down to his waist; exposing his back and chest; Newt’s warm hand touching his back up and down until the hand rested at the curve of his ass.

“This is normal procedure, Mr. Graves,” Newt swore, groping Percival’s bottom before dragging his hand to rest on the plump swell of Percival’s belly. “As your doctor, I need to know everything about your body and everything you tell me is a secret between us. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Percival mumbled meekly, fluttering his eyelashes when Newt kneaded his hip in circle.

“Good, now I need you to be totally honest with me when you answer my questions,” Newt stated very softly, showing his great concern; playing his role perfectly.

“Are you sexually active Mr. Graves?”

Percival nodded and Newt seemed to take that as permission to ask another question. “How many partners do you have?”

“Just one,” Percival answered, voice tight with indescribable emotion.

Newt made a satisfied sound; his fingers still drawing circles on Percival’s belly, once in a while his scarred hand brushed against the tip of Percival’s hardening cock that had peeked over the gown.

“You’re doing good, Mr. Graves,” Newt said in an encouraging tone. “Just few more questions now. I need to know where does your partner usually touch you?”

Percival breathed, “here, here, and back here,” pointing at his chest, groin and backside.

“Very good,” Newt said. “When this person touches you in those places, does he touch you with their hands or something else?”

Percival had started to breathe harder, every intake of his breath was a tremor that shook his body. It was the combination of Newt’s seductive tone when he asked the questions and his show of concern layered thinly with filthy intent. “With his hands and his mouth and his cock,” he moaned the last word; feeling his cheeks getting hot from embarrassment and excitement, his cock had started to fill out; jutting out from his gown which delighted Newt.

“Does it feel good when your partner touches you here, Mr. Graves?” Newt asked, voice barely a whisper as he wrapped his long fingers around Percival’s hard cock, fondling it slowly; his thumb rubbing on the weeping cockhead. “Does he touch you like this? Pulls honeyed sounds deep from your chest?”

Percival clutched at Newt’s forearms; a hiss, a moan, a whimper of Newt’s name tumbled out from his pretty mouth as he pushed his hips up to slide his cock into Newt’s palm.

“Answer me, Mr. Graves,” Newt coaxed sweetly, gripping his cock a bit too tightly; preventing Percival from moving.

“Yesssss,” Percival hissed through clenched teeth; digging his blunt nails into Newt’s freckled skin, leaving crescent marks on the tanned flesh.

Newt didn’t even react when Percival snarled, wrapping his legs around his narrow hips, trapping him. He only smirked when Percival made a huffing noise; clearly unhappy that Newt’s hand was no longer on his throbbing dick.

“Shh, there’s a good darling boy,” Newt praised gently; calming him down. His hands now roaming all over Percival’s chest. His fingers traced the battle scars from eons ago; scars from the war, scars from when he duelled the bad people in order to protect the wizarding community, scars from Grindelwald’s dark magic. Red and angry. A constant reminder that Percival Graves had once been defeated; a vivid testimony that he had risen from the ashes, fighting for his life, fighting to be free, fighting to escape Grindelwald’s cruel hands.

“Such a brave man,” Newt murmured reverently, slow sliding the tip of his calloused fingers on Percival’s nipples; caressing them into hard nubs. “Such a brave and courageous man. Sacrificing your body and your life so freely just so others could live.”

Percival moaned harshly when Newt pinched his nipples, twisting them until Percival rocked his body forward; a strange dance that made his chest puff out, silently begging for more rough touches.

“Such a brave and courageous man being brought down so easily like this.” Newt nipped at Percival’s open mouth; lick the cupid bow before he pulled away slightly. “A true slut aren’t you, Mr. Graves? Begging for someone to play with your body like this.”

Percival whined, tried to hide his face in the crook of Newt’s neck but the man nipped Percival’s neck sharply. A warning for Percival to stop moving. “Tell me, Mr. Graves, does your partner suckle on these puffy teats of yours? Does he tell you that he wants to drink from them? Does he ever make you cum from just playing with these?” Newt asked, fingers pinching and rubbing the erect nubs mercilessly; his smile turning feral when he saw the unshed tears in Percival’s eyes wetting his pretty lashes.

“He does, Dr. Scamander— _fuck_ —he tells me that he— _ahh_ —loves suckling on my tits, wishing that he could drink my milk like a babe,” Percival whined his answer, the tears running a streak on his flushed face.

“Does he make you cum from playing with them?”

Percival hesitated, closing his eyes in utter mortification of having to admit something so intimate and personal like this.

“No secrets between us, Mr. Graves,” Newt reminded him gently, brushing their lips tenderly together.

“Once,” Percival answered, swallowing his sobs when Newt ducked his head to lick the abused nipples; the tip of his tongue soothed the stings and he suckled the left nub when Percival tugged on his messy coppery curls, mouth opening in a silent rapture, brows furrowed in pleasure.

“Hnghh— _baby_ —”

“Are you going to cum, Mr. Graves?” Newt asked, slowing his ministrations on the teats; rubbing his cheek on Percival’s chest adoringly, his hand sneaking into Percival’s gown, squeezing the heavy balls. “I’m not done with the examination yet so you need to hold yourself back. Can you do that, Mr. Graves?”

Percival nodded quickly, curling his arm around Newt’s shoulder; moaning silently when Newt whispered “Good boy,” to him. He instinctively clenched his legs around Newt’s waist when the redhead stepped back, a whine leaving his throat when Newt unhooked his ankles easily.

“Patient, Mr. Graves,” Newt tutted, holding Percival’s ankles again; spreading his legs wide open for Newt. “Lie down on the table,” Newt instructed, letting go of Percival’s legs so the man could rest his back on the table —shivers ran through Percival’s body when his back made contact with the cold surface— “Now scoot your bottom down to the very edge of the table.”

Percival followed the simple instructions easily enough, wiggling his pert ass down until Newt’s hand on his thigh stopped him from moving even further. Newt slowly peeled the gown up his body, stopping only when Percival’s lower body came into view; thick cock dripping with pre, matting the fine pubic hair.

“Beautiful,” Newt murmured and Percival hid his face behind his arm, whining when Newt touched the raised veins gently. “Now don’t be alarmed but I’m going to put your legs up on something. It’s a Muggle invention. It’s called stirrup. Really useful when you just want to coax something out from hiding,” Newt chattered excitedly, reaching down and placing one of Percival’s legs in a stirrup, then repeated the process with the other, opening him up wide. He then conjured a stool and moved it to the end of the table, and sat right between Percival’s open thighs.

From where Newt sat he could see Percival’s body perfectly, legs spread wide open, not hiding his special place in any way.

“You have a lovely cock, Mr. Graves. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Percival twitched when Newt once again fondled his penis. “My partner—“

“Your partner is a lucky man.” Newt smiled, a sly thing that transformed his usually innocent face into something mischievous. “I’m envious of him. Getting to see you all soft and pliant like this underneath him every day.”

Percival breathed hard; his hips undulating to the slow strokes Newt had set with his palm.

“Truly a lovely sight. Even your anus is a thing of beauty.”

Percival jolted up when he felt cold fingers rubbing at his furled rim. Newt must had used the lubrication spell while he was distracted by hand on his cock.

“I’m going to examine you thoroughly now, Mr. Graves,” Newt informed him in a very professionally clinical tone. “Try not to come.”

Newt’s fingers continued running up and down Percival’s soft opening, warming him up for what was surely to come. He began speaking to Percival softly, almost erotically, "How does that feel Mr. Graves?"  
  
”Good,” he answered, voice strangled as he tried to remain calm; willing his weeping cock to stop oozing precum.  
  
“I'm going to apply a bit more pressure, but don't be scared, I promise not to hurt you,” Newt added and slowly began inserting two fingers just a touch deeper. It was an amazing sight for Newt; his fingers slowly traced up and down the pink slit, rubbing gently up one side, then down the other. “That still feel okay, Mr. Graves?” he asked again.  
  
“S’okay,” Percival responded in a whisper. His voice seemed a bit different, almost a contented sound to it. He was clearly enjoying this and when Newt glanced up, he saw Percival twisting his nipples, tugging at the nubs roughly, his mouth falling open as he moaned quietly.

Such a slutty sight that made Newt’s cock throb in his pants.

Newt removed his hand for a moment and stated, “I'm going to have to spread your legs a bit more to use my special tools on you Mr. Graves, so don't be surprised when you feel them moving.”

Percival remained silent but stared at the way Newt moved the metal device on one side and opened a couple more inches. He did the same with the other.

The results were startling, and it rocked Newt’s world; leaving him breathless with awe.

Percival’s anus was completely open, pink as a rose petal, and moist with morning dew. Newt had never wanted to kiss anything more in his entire life.

“I could spend the rest of eternity licking you and never tire of it, Percy,” Newt said wistfully, breaking his character for a bit before he got back into action.

Newt placed his hand back on Percival and resumed his tender caresses. He slowly moved his fingers deeper than before and then brought them most of the way back out; making Percival whimpered loudly, his hips circling so obscenely; hard cock slapping against his soft belly.

Percival watched spellbound through hooded eyes while his lover established a slow fucking motion as he moved his fingers in and out. It was an erotic feeling being laid out and opened like this, trusting Newt completely in his most vulnerable state, letting Newt used him to his heart content.

No one had ever took their time to lavish such lewd attention on Percival before; and he was determined to enjoy this.

By the look of it, Newt was loving this too. The complete abandonment of Percival’s rigid control over his body and emotion and knowing that he was the only person Percival would trust so wholeheartedly like this made the experience all the sweeter.

Newt began slowly, moving in and out and said to him, “Mr. Graves, I need to get you warm for my next instrument, so I'm going to rub you like this for a while.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Percival answered quietly.

The sound of Percival’s little gasp filled the room; the wet squelch of his digits going in and out of Percival’s hole intensified when Newt leaned down to lick at Percival’s wet hole, probing him deeper with his tongue.

Percival’s reaction was instantaneous; humping his hips up and groaning loudly as Newt flicked his tongue and adoringly ran it over his cleft once more, his body reacting much the same way as before. Newt didn't pull back this time; running tongue down his sweet hole, all around his fingers.

Percival’s legs was trapped in the stirrups, yet he began rocking his hips and rotating them from side to side. At first it appeared that he was trying to escape the contact, but then it became clear to Newt that he actually wanted more.

Being the good boyfriend, Newt then brought his other hand over to rub Percival’s cock with his thumb.

There was an audible intake of breath —short yet pleasant— when his thumb flicked slowly up and down over Percival’s oozing cockhead. Newt could see his body made tiny little movements, reacting to his new touch. "Still feeling okay Mr. Graves?" he asked in a whisper, licking his lips and tasting Percival on his tongue.

Instead of verbally responding, Percival let out a long moan; the sweet ‘oh oh oh’ tumbling out from his lips as he moved his hips up and down frantically, chasing his pleasure.

“There seems to be a little problem here Mr. Graves. I feel a strange bump I need to look at. I'm going to have to change tools again and get a good look inside you.”

Percival made no response, seemingly content to submit to Newt’s little games now. When Newt got up from his seat, he noticed that Percival’s eyes were glassy; his hair tousled up cutely and his cheeks reddened ever so lovingly.

“Dr. Scamander— _Newt_ —are you almost done?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Newt whispered, leaning down to lick the tip of Percival’s cock lightly. “Just a few more tests before I give you a special treatment for your little ailment.”

Percival bit his lip when Newt moved away from his body; whining so prettily when he saw Newt unbuttoning his slacks before unzipping them.

“Hurry,” Percival pleaded, licking his chapped lip when Newt pushed his boxers down, revealing his hard cock; dark and throbbing; jutting so proudly.

“Mr. Graves, here is your last test and it’s the hardest one of all. I have to use my largest instrument on you, do you understand?”  
  
“Just fuck me, Dr. Scamander,” Percival growled impatiently, clenching and unclenching his hole to entice Newt.

Newt, the bastard, only chuckled; clicking his tongue at Percival.

“You’re too impatient, Mr. Graves. Good things are meant to be enjoyed slowly. And your body is a place that I want to spend hours worshipping,” Newt said, quietly moving into position between Percival’s outstretched legs. “I do hope your partner will forgive me for using your body like this. It was too good of an opportunity to let this chance go without me fully utilising it. After all, there’s something so sweet in watching the great Percival Graves letting go all of his inhibitions and acting _so_ lewdly for me.”

“Newt—” Percival’s whine was lost in a deep guttural groan when Newt lined up his cock and gently slid forward, piercing his hole in one smooth thrust.

Percival rocked his hips forward, lifting his head up to look down at their linked groins.

“Good pussy, such good pussy for me,” Newt gasped, his breath rushing out from his mouth as he moved forward into Percival’s body. “Always wet and ready for me to take. You’re my slut aren’t you, Percy?” Newt groaned loudly, breaking off from his character completely; too overwhelmed with the soft, warm feeling of Percival’s body. Like it was their first time all over again.

He placed his hands on each of Percival’s thick thighs, and pulled his cock almost all the way out.

Percival gasped; whined Newt’s name so gently, swallowing his scream when Newt buried his prick back to the hilt. Newt didn’t stop as he moved back and forth, in and out of him in long strokes. A long series of ‘ooohs’ and ‘aaaahs’ came out of Percival’s mouth with each hard thrust; his body bouncing to the rhythms.

Newt’s pace quickened as he fucked Percival harder and faster. He was like an animal now and could only think about breeding Percival.

“Make you round with my pups,” Newt growled, slapping their hips harder. “Have your teats full of milk for me to suck.”

With a twitch of his fingers, Percival vanished the stirrup away; dropping his legs heavily around Newt’s hips, simultaneously locking him and pulling him closer. The No-Maj’s invention was a genius, but Percival wanted Newt closer to him; to kiss his filthy lush mouth hard and to wrap his arms around Newt’s back until there was no more space between them.

“Love you,” Percival whined, gasping softly when Newt nipped at his lip. “Love you so much— _fuck_ —want to have your baby. Want to be full of your seed.”

Newt moved faster, pressing his elbows to the cold table above Percival’s shoulders, and gently cupped Percival’s head in his large hands, focusing Percival’s entire attention on him; there’s a spark of lust trembling through their bodies when their eyes met. Sweat dripped off the tip of Newt’s nose as he rode Percival hard; driving his cock in and out of Percival like a jackhammer as if he was making a point that he was the one fucking Percival like this, he was the one Percival writhed his body and moaned and begged so sweetly for more.

The sound of their bodies slapping together rhythmically was drowned out by the shared groans of pleasure.

Newt peered down at Percival’s face, staring intensely as his thrusts lost rhythm. He began plunging into Percival’s depths even faster and his gasping became even louder.

Percival knew Newt was close; so he pulled Newt closer, licking that freckled lush mouth and whispered, “Cum in me. Knock me up. Tie me to you with a child.”

Newt closed his eyes and breathed so hard through his mouth, leaning down to sink his teeth hard over Percival’s shoulder. Marking him so that everyone could see that Percival was taken so thoroughly.

The combination of Newt’s hard thrusts and blunt teeth made Percival’s body finally gave in as a powerful orgasm washed over him like a flood, coating both of their bellies with his thick cum. With Newt’s name on his tongue and his hand gripping Newt’s neck firmly, putting more pressure on the bite mark, Percival coaxed Newt to come in him; to brand him inside out.

“Own me,” Percival whispered sweetly.

Newt roared when he shot his load deep inside Percival’s hole; body spasming hard, thrusting and slapping, his fingers leaving marks all over Percival’s body.

Newt collapsed on top of Percival; breathing hard. Percival didn’t even complain about Newt’s sweaty body and how he couldn’t feel his ass and thighs anymore.

They laid there holding one another, basking in the warm afterglow.

Percival nuzzled Newt’s cheek gently, lifting his heavy hand to brush at Newt’s sweaty auburn curls. He smiled contentedly, feeling strangely at peace for being able to trust someone this deeply. He didn’t feel embarrassed for clinging to Newt like this because it was allowed; he was allowed to be weak and vulnerable because he knew that Newt would take such a good care of him.

“I love you,” Newt murmured, leaning in to kiss Percival; sweet and soft.

“I love you too,” Percival replied. “But next time we roleplay, I’d rather we do it on a soft fluffy bed.”

Newt chuckled, kissing Percival’s mouth once, twice, three times; his apology was lost into sweat soaked skin but Percival didn’t mind because Newt would make it up to him by taking care of him, by loving him; reverently, wholeheartedly.

For always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point then congratulations! kudos and comment are very much appreciated!


End file.
